The Jak effect
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Short fic. Missing scene. Ashelin confronts Kiera about her feelings towards Jak... and so does Kiera...


Title: The Jak effect.

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: I just don't own Jak! Waaaahhh! No wonder Ashelin went for him! He's mine! Get away from him! I may not own him but I want him. Back Kiera! Back! Shoo! No, no, don't kiss him, no, please, NOOOOO!

Rating: Should be PG but because I'm unfamiliar with American ratings I'll stick to PG-13 for mild language.

Genre: General, a little hurt/comfort. NO YAOI, NO SLASH, NO NOTHING! Just pure friendship!

Game: Jak II. Missing scene. Ashelin going away to give the Heart of Mar to Kiera.

Summery: Ashelin confronts Kiera about her feelings for Jak... and so does Kiera.

A/N: If grammer, punctuation or spelling mistakes appear...sue me. I wrote this at midnight. My muse just happen to stir up at the time. 

"You guys find my father. I'll take the Heart of Mar to Keira for you. I'm sorry its come to this."

Ashelin zoomed away in her Krimzom Guard Cruiser, leaving Jak and Daxter to find the other artifact. She replayed what happened in the passed few hours in her mind. She directed the Cruiser over the giant Shield Walls. She was angry. Angry that her father lied to her. Angry that her father played with her emotions to get her convinced that what he was doing was right.

_Dammit!_

The engine grunted. It's use in the pass few weeks had taken it's toll.

"Stupid thing! Don't you dare die on me!" she growled frustrated

As a response the engine stopped chocking and kept it's hovering height. At least something was still scared of her. Jak wasn't at the least bit intimidated by her approach when she confronted him in the palace. Perhaps he grown use to such behavior or merely expect it from her. It made her more angrier. To be so predictable. Especially to the people who want to take advantage of her.

_Like her father Paxis._

"Self note: New Year's Eve resolution. Be less predictable" she muttered to herself

She finally reached the Staduim. She parked at the foot of the stairs and jumped out. With the Heart of Mar in her palm she walked up the stairs and to the mechanic's garage. She stepped though the entrance and saw the silhouetted figure behind the curtains.

"Kiera?" she called

Kiera stiffened at her voice. If Ashelin wasn't taught from years of military experience and dealing with criminals she would have read the pose as being startled.

"Yeah?" the response came

"I got the Heart of Mar for you" Ashelin said

The figure turned then approached the curtain. The pale girl pulled back the curtain. Her aqua hair stayed firmly to her shoulders as her face shield was risen.

_Her hair is so still. I'll bet she uses hair spray. I don't know why people are so vein about their hair..._

The green eyes looked at her coldly. Ashelin straightened her posture and handed her the Heart of Mar.

"Here" she said plainly

"Thanks" Kiera's voice was toneless

Ashelin turned to leave. Kiera turned to return to her work.

_What am I? Blind? I've got to make things clear!_

Asheling turned back to see Kiera disappearing behind the wavy green curtains.

"Kiera?"

Kiera responded by turning back and cocking her head towards her, "What?"

Ashelin heaved a sigh, "Look I'm going to say this because it needs to be said"

She commanded Kiera's full attention.

"I don't like Jak" she said at last

The air seemed to be released of tension.

"Well I did but now I don't. He's all yours"

Kiera blinked and looked to the ground as if to recollect her thoughts. She looked back towards Ashelin.

"If you don't like Jak who do you like then?" Kiera asked

A smile played on Ashelin's lips, "Torn" Then disappeared, "I'd admit I had strong feelings for Jak. He was someone I never met before. Even if he was against my father"

Silence came between them.

Kiera down to the metal floor, "I'm sorry"

Ashelin frowned, "For what?"

"Everything I suppose" she shrugged, "I'm a very possessive person. I get jealous easy. I shouldn't have been rude to you that day. Plus I took it out on Jak..."

"Look Kiera. I tried to hit on your man and you defended him. Don't ever be ashamed of that. I guess I should be the one apologizing"

"I guess we're both a fault..."

"It would seem so. Lets deal. I'll stay away from Jak and you'll stay away from Torn"

"But I never liked Torn" Kiera blinked

"Who cares. I'll be staying away from Jak"

"You'll be staying away from Jak, alright. I spotted him first" Kiera gave a cheeky grin

Ashelin's military face weakened to a smile, "Yeah you did" She knew the story that happened long ago. Everyone who was 'friends' with them did.

Awkwardness came between them. Ashelin did what she needed to do. She'd expected a row. A bitchy cat fight. But it never happened. This meant Kiera did a lot of thinking and was judging herself on her mistakes.

Though Ashelin would never really tell Kiera that she still had feelings for Jak. Even if she was in love with Torn, the feeling was there, deep in her heart.

Ashelin was about to make her leave when Kiera sighed as if a load was taken off her shoulders. Ashelin looked at her puzzled. Kiera saw her expression and explained.

"Here I was worrying that Jak would be interested in you and not me" the slow sentence started to come in a rush, like a flood, "He's changed so much since going thought the Rift that I was afraid he wasn't interested in me anymore. He would be interested in someone who was like him. Someone who was gun-wielding, strong, rugged and faced danger head on..."

_Why am I telling her this? Maybe she was looking for those qualities too in Jak. What if she still loved Jak? What if Jak really likeed Ashelin and was just friends with me? Would Jak throw away a life time of memories to be with Ashelin?_

Ashelin saw the fear that reared it's ugly head then. She'd seen it in too many emotionally riddled people. Kiera's fear of change, the very fear of being rejected by the very people that were like her family.

_Family..._

Ashelin approached the now sobbing form. She laid her hard hand softly on Kiera shoulder.

"I know how you feel" Ashelin's commanding, strong and feared voice was now soft and soothing

Ashelin knew the pain well. If she wasn't military she would be right there crying with her. But Kiera needed someone strong. Even if their friendship just developed and the relationship just elevated a few notches in under ten minutes.

Kiera brushed her tears away and apologized over and over. Ashelin stopped her.

"Don't apologize what you've done here today" Ashelin's voice was back to her commanding mode, "You've expressed something I've denied myself to. I was at first afraid of being rejected by my father. He changed so much after my mother died..."

Kiera watched the military woman turn away to hide emotions. Once regained she turned back.

"Now I've detached myself to him. I've been rejected too many times to face anymore. Now he's betrayed me..." her voice faded as if it was lost

Kiera saw the pain in those eyes. It ran deeper than she could of imagined. Kiera wouldn't know what to do if her father rejected her. She knew Samos wasn't like that.

Ashelin's straightened her posture. Putting on her poker face she regained her firm voice.

"I hope you'll get the other artifact and get back home. For the sake of both you" Ashelin wished her well and turned away

"Ashelin" Kiera called

Ashelin stopped and turned to see Kiera's face soft and warm, unlike their first meeting.

"Thanks"

Ashelin nodded and turned to exit to garage. Kiera blinked as the last moment sank in.

_No matter how bad you are there is always someone worse._

Kiera smiled a the thought. She looked at the Heart of Mar in her palm. She turned and started to attach it to her replica. She had hope that this City wasn't so backward that she once thought and people here had feelings...even the robotic like Krimson Guards had them too...

Ashelin descended down the stairs, to her vehicle. Cranked up the old motor and flew off. That was the hardest thing she had to do. She didn't know why she'd revealed something so personal. It was so unmilitary like, so girlish...

_So human..._

I guess they were both at the same wavelength at the time and it just happened. Just a feeling that they understood each other and they had no more argument between them. That was all it needed to settle things.

Ashelin realize it was hard for her to deny feelings for Jak. To give reassurance to Kiera to go for what she, herself, couldn't have. But her feelings for Torn were stronger. Her feelings were so messed up right now she didn't know what to think. She decided to drop it and move on.

Now that was over and done with, she needed to see Torn. They needed to figure out the situation at hand before the Metal Heads...

"SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH! All units alert, all units alert!" the voice on her communicator cracked to life

She sighed. She thought too soon. She gunned the old engine. It roared with new life and zoomer across the now evacuating metropolis.

**The end**

What do you think of this? Ashelin too emotional? Kiera not blaming herself enough? Tell me what you think. I would really like to know!

Please review. I'm lonely.


End file.
